Blood Of My Blood: Fledgling
by damienalhambra
Summary: What would have happened if Seras fed Pip with her blood during the battle against Zorim? AU AR. M rated for light graphic violence and other stuff.
1. Turning

Blood of my blood – Fledgling 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hellsing manga, it all belongs to Kouta Hirano! I'm simply borrowing the guys a little, I will return them later.

**A/N**: Okay, so this is the first in my Blood of my Blood-series, something that I hope will expand sooner or later. It is also my first Fanfic, so please don't be too cruel with those reviews, okay?

**Title:** Blood of my blood: Fledgling

**Pairing: **Seras/Pip & Serucard

**Author: **damienalhambra

**Rating: **M for light graphic violence and stuff.

**Summary: **AU/AR. After feeding upon him in order to defeat Zorim, Seras cuts herself and places a small amount of her own blood in Pip's mouth. What happens when Pip returns and finds out about Seras new bond with Alucard?

----------------------

_Thoughts_

**Telepathy**

"Speak"

----------------------

She was beautiful, so very, very beautiful, his _mignonette_, his Draculina.

_Seras_.

He whispered her name into the cold darkness that was consuming him. Her bite had not hurt a bit, in fact, it had been pretty nice, especially so since her mouth was in his neck all the time, doing those fabulous little sucks to drain him of blood.

_Yet another thing I won't live to experience again. Merde, Pip Bernadette, tu est la plus grande fou de tout de mond!_

His sight was slipping, and the room seemed to begin to spin. Seras was finishing Zorim off by dragging her against the wall, face first, before slamming her hand through the illusionist's heart and turning her into a neat pile of ash. She then looked up at Pip's now cold body, fighting back a sob as she did.

_Non, girly, don't cry. I'm alright, you just go ahead and live for us both._

Seras seemed to get an idea, and put a finger in her mouth. Biting it lightly, merely enough to draw blood, she knelt before him and put her finger in his mouth, dripping a few drops of blood on his tongue. Pip involuntarily swallowed, a little shocked by her actions, but Seras didn't notice. She got to her feet and turned around, walking slowly down the hall. Stopping for her Harconnen, she cast a last glance at Pip's body and walked away, desperately trying to stop the tears that came rolling down her cheeks.

"Officer Victoria! Do you read me? Come in Victoria!"

Seras grabbed the radio. She was panting of exhaustion after killing of three dozens of Millenium vampires, including one of their officers, a particularly persistent bastard that had even been able to dodge several of the bullets that she'd fired upon him.

"Victoria here, Sir! Targets have been confirmed and eliminated. That's three dozens less to worry about!"

"Well done, but we still need you to clear up the outskirts of the mansion. Big Red will join you soon."

"Master? But I thought that he was at Piccadilly, battling the Battalion?"

**This rubbish can hardly be considered a true battalion, Police Girl** her master's voice was sounding slightly annoyed and rather bored, perhaps as a reaction to the fact that he was slaughtering the enemies by hundreds a minutes, the Vatican forces also feeling the wrath of his undead minions, **I'm looking forward to see if the blood of that mercenary has improved your abilities.**

**Maaaaster** she whined mentally, preparing for a scold that never came, but instead she heard the low, rumbling voice of his chuckling in his head.

**You should have gotten past that whining by now, Seras Victoria** his voice was full of amusement. **I thought you were ready to leave your fledgling status by now and enter the ring of True Undead, but that is of course a choice you have to make for yourself.**

Seras shrugged. Drinking her master's blood? Well, if he gave it up to her like Pip had done, maybe there wouldn't be a problem. But that would also mean that she would sacrifice her last piece of humanity…

**By the way, Police Girl** she winced, so much for the "calling by name"-part, **I think that I should inform you off the fact that you can only raise fledglings once you are a True Nosferatu yourself. However, if any creature contains your blood, and you have fed upon it, when you are turned, it will automatically become your fledgling. And yes, I know what you did to Pip, and I will not tell Integra. I was young once too, belive it or not.** At the end, the mental voice had seemed almost…sympatric.

The last piece of information was, however, more then enough to balance the scales in favour of drinking Alucards blood, at least for Seras. She pictured her master's long, red-clad figure in her mind and summoned her familiars. The dark void surrounded her for a mere second before he could capture his red gaze with her own. He smiled his trademark smirk and said, not without a hint of amusement in his tone:

"I guess you couldn't wait either, could you, Police Girl."

"My name…" she hissed, fangs elongated "is Seras Victoria!"

As she sunk her fangs into his neck and began sucking out the very essence of his unlife, he laughed a long rumbling laugh before pushing her hair aside and sinking his own fangs into her own, tender flesh. Their blood mixed in a gesture of pure animalism and seizure of power, and a feeling of terror swoop across all who witnessed, even Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who was currently stationed in a church nearby along with the rests of the Vatican Section Thirteen. The vampires withdrew from each other, panting heavily for a breath they didn't need, and looked at the other one as if it was the first time they saw each other.

"Thank you, Seras Victoria, for sharing your blood in this bond with me. Thank you, my bride!"

"The pleasure was mine…Vlad Tepes Dracula, he who is now known as Alucard! My count, I will always stand by you in battle, but my heart belongs to someone else, and I must see to him now."

"Then go, my bride, but know that you are forever bound to me."

At the same time, at the Hellsing manor, Jean Pip Bernadette awoke with a killer headache and a feeling that something wasn't right with his body. He ran his tongue over his teeth and discovered…

_Canines?_

Surprised was the least you could call Pip at the moment, but after a few seconds thought, it all dawned on him.

_Damn, mignonette, you sure couldn't let go, could you? Very well, cherie, I'm not one to complain, there are worse companies to spend eternity with. Vive la morte!_

And with those thoughts, his head fell back as a hysterical laugh escaped his throat. He couldn't stop it; in fact, he welcomed it, it made more sense then the entire situation all together.

When Seras came for him about an hour later, he still hadn't stopped laughing…

TBC

--------------

So, waddaya think? Am I a complete sucker, or am I a hidden genius? Remember, this is only the beginning, Pip is gonna get it sooooo hard in the next few chapters (laughs maniacally).

By the way, I know that both my grammar and spelling sux ass. I'm a bloody Swede, for Christ's sake! I can hardly speak English, let alone write it…

Please feed the plot bunny! No bunny No story! The bunny likes both nice reviews and flames, they warm my bunny's ass during the cold, Swedish winters.


	2. Wears and whines

**A/N:** It's been a while, hasn't it? No kicks! Ouch! OK, I guess I deserve some kicks, just to keep my lazy ass working…

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership to Hellsing or any of its characters. All the characters in this fanfic are owned by Kouta Hirano. If you sue me Alucard will eat your puppies!

**Title:** Read at top…

**Rating:** As previously mentioned, there will be blood… (M)

**Summary:** Newly turned vampire Pip really gives his master (mistress?) a hard time…let's see how she deals with him, ne?

-----------------------

Seras rushed up the stairs of the now empty (and quite trashed) Hellsing Manor. She was panting when she reached him, which in its own way was quite strange as she technically didn't need to breathe to survive. When she reached the body of the mercenary captain she hoped would be standing by now (after all she had heard his laugh not long ago, however it had come to an abrupt end when she neared the stairs), he was still sitting in a pool of his own blood, head down and with a gigantic hole in his belly where some unknown artillery shot had hit him. As Seras neared him she spoke to him, hoping that he would hear her voice.

"Pip? Pip, it's me, Seras. Pip, can you hear me? Pip…" she looked at what she thought was his dead corpse when the 'corpse' suddenly spoke to her.

"I…will…not…drink…ze…blood…" Seras frowned at this, but didn't say anything. Suddenly Pip jerked up his head and flashed a toothy grin, and continued: "Until I get a kiiiizzz!"

Seras backed away from the French as he tried to lip-lock with her right there and then. She then smashed the barrel of her Harconnen straight down his head. Seeing her fledgling lying sprawled out on the floor wondering what in the seven names of hell had happened to him indeed gave her some amount of satisfaction, but she now seriously began to worry about him. She knew she had had an issue about drinking blood, but she'd gotten over it as she was turned into Nosferatu this night and all she felt now by the sight of all blood was a great, great hunger. She slowly bent down by Pip's side and took a long lick along the floor, filling her mouth with blood. Then she took hold of the still whining ex-captain's head and tilted it up before kissing him softly. Pip's eyes widened first at the sensation of her lips, which to his surprise wasn't cold (like he'd expected) and very soft. _She tastes of blood and battle, and by the devil, how I love that taste_ he thought, then he felt something slipping down his throat. _Blood_, he thought, _mon dieu, she's feeding me blood THIS way? What happened to innocent little Police Girl?_

**She is still in there, Soldier Boy, but I thought you might appreciate this little gesture of mine.**

Pip looked baffled for a moment, and then he sighed and let his shoulders fall in a perfect picture of resignation. "I should have guessed you could peak into my mind just like Big Red, non? Well zen, no more naughty thoughts for poor Pip in a while." he paused as if to think for a moment, then looked her in the eyes and said with a lecherous smile, "Unless you like me thinking about those boobs in a naughty way, _mademoiselle_."

"Keep that up Soldier Boy", she said, unfazed by his comment, "and I'll show you just how naughty you have been and what punishment there is required for it. And trust me when I say you won't like it one bit."

Pip whined. He wasn't normally a whiny guy, but when a good looking gal like Seras turned al cold on him after saving him from death, he just couldn't help it.

"Whose idea was it to call me Soldier Boy anyways?"

"Actually, it was mine, but I can imagine that Alucard is somewhere laughing his ass of right now since he got to see your new uniform a couple of minutes ago."

"My new WHAT?!"

Pip was speechless. And that's something. He was watching his new, so-called uniform, a black mess that consisted of mostly straps and dark leather.

"Am I going to wear THIS?"

"Yes." Seras stated, laughter evident in her voice, "Don't worry Pip, I'm sure it'll fit right onto you." With those words she broke into a fit of hysterical laughter that was soon followed by the loud, rumbling chuckle of a certain red-clad No Life King that had the talent to always turn up on exactly the wrong occasions.

"But…but I'm going to look like some rent boy from a S&M club…_mignonette_…" Pip was in full whine-mode now, and his both superior vampires found it hilarious.

"Have you told him yet that he's going to fight without guns, Seras?" Alucard asked his former fledgling.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

An hour later, after repeated bashing to the head with his mistress huge cannon-like weapon and numerous verbal taunts from her former master, Pip felt like he would explode. And to top it all of, he had now gotten to know what would seem to be the worst of it all. His swords. Twin blades, forged in a mixture of steel and silver, blessed enough to make the devil afraid and sharp enough to cut through steel; they were the epitome of Japanese craftsmanship. When he asked why he was given two short katanas instead of a couple of rapiers like Integra the answer had been somewhat avoiding with the main point being that the rapier after all was a nobleman's (or woman's) weapon, so naturally he couldn't have one of those. But the fact that they were top-notch quality didn't help, because, as Pip said himself:

"I. Have. Never. Fought. With. Swords. How the fuck am I going to learn zis in just zese few dayz?"

"Don't worry to much, little one." Alucard mused. It was one of his favourite pastimes, pestering fledglings, and he wouldn't let Pip off easily. "The skills come to you naturally; all you have to think about is to defend yourself."

"Speaking of fighting", it was Seras coming around again after she'd been to Integra's office. "We have a mission, approximately ten targets, ex-vatican turned vamp. We're moving out in ten, so you better jump your gear Soldier Boy."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Awwww…"

As they headed out, the cries and whines from a particular French vampire could still be heard…

----------------------

**End notes**: So, waddaya think? I kinda overdid the humour-part, mostly because I thought last chapter went to serious. Again, it is the plot bunny that needs a kick. I guess I should try to update more often -.-', once every fifth month won't do…

Big thanks to FallenGoddessOfBattle, Kanashii.Umi and Witcher Co. Glad someone still believes in me -.-'

Ja mata!


End file.
